1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Tall expansion cards are generally installed in a chassis of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, with a mounting apparatus engaging with the cover plates attached to first ends of the expansion cards. Top portions of the tall expansion cards always require mounting apparatuses. However, each predetermined mounting apparatus is uniquely designed for a particular kind of tall expansion cards only.